Ochsner Health System (OHS) has been a continuously funded CCOP since 1983 serving southern Louisiana and Mississippi. The specific aims of the Ochsner NCORP Community Site for the initial period will build on the previous goals of the Ochsner CCOP while maintaining alignment with the NCORP programmatic agenda. The specific aims are as follows: 1. Increase accrual of cancer patients and maintain data quality on prevention and cancer control, treatment and cancer care delivery trials leveraging Ochsner's integrated health network and established tumor specific multidisciplinary groups. 2. Improve availability of clinical trials through the Ochsner NCORP program with special emphasis on women, children, underserved and minority patients. 3. Enhance oncology research staff competence by strategic high quality recruitment, targeted training and retention.